1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strainer and, more particularly, to an automatic horizontal strainer for the removal of solids or particles from a slurry, such as in the production of ethanol and other types of fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
In the gasoline industry, ethanol blends are quickly becoming the additive of choice in the production of oxygenated fuels in order to meet the ever-increasing environmental requirements regarding fuel emissions. Examples of ethanol sources include bagasse (forest residue), sawdust, wood waste, yard clippings, rice hulls, corn, soybean, sugar cane, and potatoes, with corn being one of the preferred sources of ethanol. In the manufacture of ethanol, straining of the solids or particles from the mash is a time-consuming effort. Essentially, solids or particles, such as corn solids, are filtered and removed from the fermented liquid by passing a slurry of solids and liquids past a basket-type strainer. Once the basket is filled with solids or particles, the basket must be manually removed and cleaned.